


while you’re on the floor crying you look at the place where the wall meets the floor and you realize you didn’t paint it very well

by redbrunja



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: Will was having a really great day until he walked into the Dead Drop to see Susan on the bar, topless, with Ray’s head between her thighs.





	while you’re on the floor crying you look at the place where the wall meets the floor and you realize you didn’t paint it very well

Will was having a really great day until he walked into the Dead Drop to see Susan on the bar, topless, with Ray’s head between her thighs.

Screaming probably wasn’t the most mature reaction to the situation but he doesn't shot Ray, so Will is going to call that a ‘completely adult and reasonable’ reaction.

There was a scramble as Susan jumped off the bar and Will pressed his palms into his eyes. He considered gorging them out but was that really the last thing he wanted to see in this world? No.

“Will, calm down,” Susan said desperately. “I know this is a shock, but we are two _consenting adults_  and it’s not really your business-”

“NOT MY BUSINESS?” Will lowered his hands to glare at Susan. “He fucked my fiancée and now my best friend and it’s not any of my business?

“Exactly!” Susan lifted her chin belligerently.

Behind Will, the door opened, the rest of the team entering.

“Okay, sounds great Susan,” Will told her. “But when he cheats on you, don’t come crying to me.”

Ray gasped. “I would never do that to Susan!”

“Uhhh guys? What’s going on?” Standish asked.

Frankie’s clear voice: “Will found out that Ray and Susan are screwing.

“Oh, damn!” said Standish.

Jai gasped.

“Wow, Ray,” Will said bitterly. “I am so happy to hear that a woman you’ve known for 3 months is more important than your friend of a decade. That’s touching.”

Frankie put her arm on his shoulder, turned him so his back was to Susan and Ray.

“Later, Will,” she said. “Okay, Standish. Why did you want us to meet you here?”

“Promise you won’t freak out?” Standish asked, reaching out and holding Tina’s hand.

“No,” Frankie said shortly. “Start talking.”

Standish took a deep breath. “Tina has been working for the Trust.”

Will’s ears rung. He could not have heard what he thought he heard.

“Also I shot your girlfriend,” Tina added.

Will pulled his gun.

Standish jumped in front of Tina and Frankie kicked Will’s legs out from under him, his first bullet discharging into the ceiling.

Frankie landed on top of his chest, one hand on his wrist, the other on his gun. Will laid his finger along the trigger guard - he wasn’t going to shoot Frankie, even if she was in his way, even as they struggled.

“Will, give me the gun,” she said.

“No,” Will replied, trying to wrest his gun away from her. “I’m going to kill her.” He put his hand on her waist, tried to shove her off him.

Frankie clenched her teeth, her knees digging into his sides.

“She’s an asset with vital intelligence,” she informed him. “Do you want to kill her or do you want to take the Trust down?”

Will wanted - desperately, desperately wanted - to say that he wanted her dead, that Emma deserved that, that nothing else mattered. But his grip was already loosening.

Frankie took the gun from him.

“Thanks, Frankie,” Standish said, and Frankie twisted around, still on top of Will, and shot Tina in the leg.

“WHAT THE HELL FRANKIE?” Standish shouted.

“Ray, go back to the office and act normal. Jai and Susan, take her to the back room, I want to know everything she knows,” Frankie ordered, rising to her feet. She reached out a hand to Will, pulled him up. “Standish, take a walk. Far away.”

“What? Why?” Standish yelped.

Frankie’s voice was frigid: “You knew she was a traitor and you hesitated to tell us.”

In the silence, Will recognized the truth of that. The group text had been sent hours ago; and there was no way it had been sent immediately.

Frankie tugged him to the door, pushing him through, out into the punishingly bright sunshine.

“Oh, and Susan?” she commented over her shoulder. “Finish buttoning your shirt.”

* * *

 

Will knew he was acting like a jackass. He just couldn’t quite stop.

Frankie had taken him home, where he was in the process of breaking everything he could get his hands on.

There was a scream locked behind his teeth.

He threw his glasses at the wall, his plates onto the floor, picked up the cast-iron skillet on the stove and bashed at the kitchen cabinets.

He stalked past where Frankie was sitting on his couch, sipping a glass of scotch with a mild expression on her face.

He kicked over his end table, the record player breaking with a crack. His records spilled across the floor like fallen leaves. Will strode into his bedroom.

There was a crisp knocking at the door and Will heard Frankie answer it. Mrs. Gerwitz lived down the hall, and Will tried to time his Saturday runs so that he could take her groceries up the stairs on his way in.

“Oh, no nothing is wrong,” Frankie said as Will stabbed his mattress with a combat knife.

“Will is just doing some remodeling. Sorry about the noise, he should be finished in just a little bit. Oh, no I couldn’t- are those brownies?”

 

* * *

 

Will lay on the sofa, his head in Frankie’s lap. She stroked his hair gently.

“Frankie…” he said, his voice low. She made a listening sound, and her fingers didn’t stop carding through his hair.

He took a deep breath. “Frankie, if you and Jai are secretly working for the SVR... please just tell me right now. I cannot handle another betrayal next week. Just rip the bandaid off."

“No, we’re with Mossad, actually,” she replied and then when he tensed she put a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him still. “I’m kidding,” she said sternly.

Will went limp. He looked blankly at nothing, and thought about the star he’d hung on the wall at the Dead Drop, at the life he thought he’d have with Emma.

“Once this is over, Tina isn’t going to go free,” Frankie said. “I promise.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed, voice hoarse. “She’ll have a lot of years in prison to think about what she did.”

“Or that,” said Frankie.


End file.
